Spring Eternal Snow
by IchixHimeFan
Summary: A little smutness of Ichigo and Orihime . Nothing special , did it for IchixHimeFan fans and stuff . Songfic . Song by Changin My Life - Eternal Snow . But most of the lyrics are by me , except the Chorus . I hope you like it and I'll be updating soon .


(A/N) - Hey my dear IchixHimeFan fans hehe . XD So , how are you ? *Crickets* Anyways , I know I haven't been updating my stories but I'm working on both Jealousy and All Should be right, Right? But authors block a bitch , eh ?

Anyways, just a small teaser lemon , here's an apology for my absence . Oh , yeah this is also a songfic too.

-Enjoy !

* * *

The degree rose with every second, turning from hot to Hell's flame. Despite it was nighttime and everyone was usually asleep by this time, it was only two people in bed and not going anywhere near sleep. And even though they knew that the sounds would disturb people around the large apartment, they didn't care as they groans and moans were loud and long. They were steadily getting louder with every second, of every minute. They also didn't care about how loud they screamed each other's name. Well, one moaning his name and another groaning her name. They were into themselves and they didn't care.

Their clothes were strewn somewhere in the living room from the pressure of lust that he wanted fulfilled by her. And while in the living room the clock steadily took through the silence, the room in the back of the apartment was full of sounds. The soft sound of high-pitch sighs and his name falling from her bruise pliable lips, the deep and low groans that resonated through room and apartment. This was their bliss.

And the feeling wracked through her tiny body. He pushed into her with every thrust and filled her up every time, yet her body couldn't take it and she'd end up shattering. It felt cruelly pleasurable and it was by the tell of how they held each other. His rough and calloused arms were tightly wrapped around her tiny frame and held her tightly against his tough-build one. Her hands were tightly clenched against his chest.

And he looked into his girlfriend ashen gray eyes; hooded and dark, pleasurable tears that streamed from her eyes, trying to separate dream from reality. He couldn't blame her; she was always a dreamer. When it came to hollows, arrancars and enemies, though, that was reality. And with being in reality for so long, having to be in a dream with each other was hard to switch to so easily. But at least he knew that this was a one of his most greatest dreams and the most cruel and beautiful reality ever.

And he kissed her already-bruised lips and, once again, his tongue took her for another battle. He cherished the small whimper that came from her mouth. He grunted against her pale and bruised-spotted neck. He shoved into her over and over again and let her name softly fall against his lips against her ear. He tightly closed his eyes and a long groan against her ear. "God! Fuck Orihime!"

"Ichigo," her soft voice whimpered.

Her hair stuck to her wet and hot forehead, leaving the ends strewn everywhere across his bed like a ocean of orange waves. This sight was too beautiful. Thrusting into her, he moved one of his hands to her breast and tweaked a hard nipple with his forefinger and thumb.

She cried and arched her back, wanting him to take more of her. "Ichigo," she cried.

But she didn't know what exactly she wanted. He already took-and still is-taking all of her. Orihime felt the coal in her stomach unraveling while he continued hitting her g-spot over and over again. The tears fell from her eyes and streamed down onto his bed. She really didn't even notice the tears that came from her eyes but she knew the world was spinning and it was blurry. Her mind was far-gone and took a break from thinking to Paradise Island.

But while her mind was elsewhere, she didn't care and her stomach coaled. She felt the pleasure wrack her body and knew that she was close. "Ichigo…so close," she cried. Ichigo meet her hips fiercely and her body shuddered as the pleasure ran through her body. It was so close, so painfully close. And her eyes snapped shut and she gave a loud whimper in Ichigo ear. She gripped the rustled sheets under her.

Ichigo buried his face in her neck and licked up the sweat that covered her skin. He wound his arm around her body and left his hand gripping her hip. He rammed his shaft in her warm, wet hole. God, it felt so good, so painfully good. He knew Orihime was close, only a few more thrusts and he knew she'd break down like a torn-down wall. And he knew that even after her orgasm pass, he would still be taking her.

"Shit!" he swore under his breath. He also knew that even when his orgasm passes he would still keep going. And he wasn't going to stop until both of them shatter and broken, until they both crumble into beautiful nothingness. This was going to be a long night for the both of them. Oh, yeah. He squeezed his eyes shut and hurried his pace, even after he felt her cumming.

"Ichigo! I-I-I'm going to…," she moaned loudly, "cum," she managed to choke out. He squeezed his eyes shut and hurried his pace, even after she screamed. "Ichigo!" He hiked her hips to meet his and didn't slow his pace. He let her ride her orgasm out and pulled out of her. "Ichigo!" she half-squeak half-moaned. He grunted and in one swift motion, Orihime was on all fours with Ichigo behind her.

It was a strange miracle her arms worked but Ichigo held onto her hips to support her legs. Orihime face was blushed and her orgasm passed, but her body was still hot and tired. She felt one of Ichigo's large hand make its way up her back and push out the long orange waves of hair to let it fall on each other side. Ichigo body consumed hers while he trailed kisses and licks all over her back.

Panting, she surprised both of them by actually conjuring up a sentence. "I-Ichigo, please can we…take a break? W-We've been at it all night and I'm t-tired," she tripped over her words. It was impossible that the temperature rose, but it did. And she shuddered when Ichigo tongue made its way up her spine to her neck. Her skin prickled she felt a devious smirk against her ear.

"Exactly, Orihime." She whimpered silently, his voice was gruff and dripped sex all over. He narrowed his eyes at the side of her face and tightened his grip on her hip. "With Renji and Rukia taking over hollow duty tonight, this is one of the only nights I can enjoy with you." He noticed when she gripped the sheets under her; her liquid still dripping. "And I'm going enjoy every damn last minute there is," he growled before he pushed his shaft into her.

She screamed, "Ichigo!"

A long night, yeah, this was a long, long night.

* * *

I sighed and dropped on the bed, locking my hands behind my head and finally laying down. The air around us still smelled of sex, sweat and multiple orgasms; with the temperature still not leaving. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Orihime was still in the same position I left her in and panting. Arrogance took my ego on a trip and I smirked. I could tell by the look of Orihime that I left her in a daze.

Maybe I did overdo it. Heaving a sigh, I got out bed and looked for my boxers somewhere. Surprisingly, I found them lying down somewhere in the corner. I retrieved them and put them on. Turning around, I looked at Orihime. "Still tired 'Hime?" I asked.

I watched as she blinked a couple of times and slowly pulled the sheets up her naked body. I glared when I caught the sheet sliding up her body and perk nipples could still be seen. Oh, how good they tasted against my tongue. The sheet laid flat against her body while she took slow, deep breaths.

Yeah, I over did it.

Stalking back to her, I halfway bent over her figure. "Hey, I asked you a question. Now I expect you to answer." I flicked her forehead.

She blushed and squeaked, "Ichigo." I gave her a confusing glance while she looked down and fiddled with the sheets. "O-Oh, I didn't h-hear you. Wh-What did you ask?"

Laying a quick peck on her bruised lips, I left. "I'm going to get you some water, just stay there." Yeah, like she's going somewhere. I don't even think I left her in the right condition to let her use her legs for a while. Noticing the mess that we left in the living room, I quickly decided to take this time to pick up our clothes and straighten them out to fold them at the end of the couch.

After running some water for Orihime, I walked back to the room and cherished the sight as soon as I came in. Orihime in my giant white t and sitting down on the bed as if she was waiting for me to come. If I thought correctly, I don't think I was gone long. I grinned at her blushing face. Or maybe she wants another round.

Grinning, I gave her the water to wish she took with small thanks. Feeling hot, I watched as she drunk the water, noticing the small perspiration that slid down her neck. After she was finished, she gave a sigh and waved her hand like a fan over her face. She was still hot.

Sighing, I walked over and opened the window a little, letting the cold air come in. Orihime shivered slightly while I enjoyed the cool air by the window. The curtain was moved while I looked at the beautiful, bright moon hidden behind clouds. The dark sky twinkled with shining stars.

* * *

Ichigo loved the stars, Orihime knew that. Eyes closed and lying down in bed, she hummed a song enough for both her and Ichigo to hear. It was the first song she sang in the winter to Ichigo. And even if it is the spring, Ichigo never get tired of hearing it - her voice.

_With my coat covering me, I think._

_Is this the time for my winter to start?_

_When the snow fell, I continued._

_This is my dark snowy story._

_This is real, being alone._

_But when you're here,_

_I get this feeling by myself._

_Hold me tight. If this is how it feels,_

_I didn't want to know what it was like_

_to be in love with someone._

_I love you. My tears won't stop._

_And so I wish_

_That I had never met you._

_This sad way of life. It's heartbreaking._

_I hate this way of being so vulnerable._

_Why is it true? I have fallen cold like the snow._

_If you're here, I won't stay cold anymore._

_Hold me tight, tight enough to break me._

_So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard,_

_I won't feel cold._

_I miss you, every time I think of you._

_Tonight, too, I hold this half-finished muffler,_

_all alone._

_If there was eternally fallen snow,_

_Can I live to be with you? Will you love me?_

_Is this love?_

_Hold me tight. If this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know,_

_What it was like to be in love with someone._

_I love you. The feeling wells up in my chest._

_I want to shout to the wintery sky,_

_"I want to see you right now."_

Ichigo sighed and got to bed, noticing Orihime fell asleep right at the end of the song. He pulled the covers over their body and snuggled her closer to him. "Yeah, Orihime, I'll hold you tight and love you forever," Ichigo whispered in her ear.

* * *

(A/N) - What's up ? So how'd you like it ? *Crickets*

Anyways, this song isn't mine . This song is made by Changin' My life and it's called Eternal Snow , if you want to look it up . Although this song is hers , I used my own lyrics and the chorus is hers and stuff.

Also , I didn't reread this story and is tottally unaware of the mistakes in here but whatever . If you're a true IchixHimeFan fan , then you wouldn't care . But I do hope you like it and I should be updating either Jealousy or All Should be right, Right? soon , probably by next Sunday .

Well hope you had fun reading and see ya !

Goodbye My Dear IchixHimeFan fans. Until next time...


End file.
